Adorable
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: It's Halloween and Edward and Bella both think that the other looks adorable in their costume. However, when it comes to opinions on their own costumes, they couldn't be more embarrased. EdwardBella ficlet.


**A/N: Just a short little Halloween ficlet I wrote inbetween watching the _Scooby Doo_ marathon. Edward/Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Adorable**

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Oh, come on Edward! It isn't that bad…"

"That's easy for you to say."

"Hey, do you really think I enjoyed handing over the rights to pick out my own costume over to you? No."

"What is so bad about it, Bella? I think you look adorable."

"It's Halloween, I'm supposed to look scary, not _adorable_." She all but spat the word.

"Would it make you feel any better if I said you looked sexy?"

"Not really."

Groaning, Edward tossed his head back, his hair falling into an artful state of disarray. "Bella! Why won't you listen to me? Just look at yourself, you're heavenly!"

Grabbing her by the arm, Edward drug her out of his bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, which of course was pointless for a house which homed vampires. Placing her in front of the full length mirror, Edward reached a hand around, lifting her chin up so Bella was forced to look at her reflection. After being satisfied that she wouldn't drop her head back down if he released her, he ran his hand down her arm until it came to rest on her waist.

"Now look at yourself and just try to tell me that you don't look deliciously fetching." Edward declared, clasping her left hand with his free one.

Sighing, Bella stared silently at her reflection. The knee-length white dress made her already pale skin look even more snowy against the silky material. The skirt pooled out into elegant ripples while the waist came in tight with a laced-up bodice, leaving the sheer sleeves to flow freely around her fragile arms. Feathery wings protruded out of her back, the clips attached to the dress' bodice. Milky feathers mixed in with pastel blue ones, giving the look a clandestine illusion. More feathers were bound together with satin, creating a makeshift halo that sat gracefully on top of her head. Topping off her costume were a pair of beryl colored flats, making her usual clumsy steps more refined.

_Thank Carlisle Edward was the one who picked out my costume and not Alice, _Bella thought, _She would've made me wear heels for sure…_

"Now Bella, my angel, can you really deny your charm and felicity?" Edward purred right next to her ear.

Giggling, Bella smiled at his reflection behind hers.

"Yes, my dear Edward, I can; although there is no possible way to contradict the fact that you look absolutely animalistic."

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Edward deadpanned, dropping his hands to his sides.

"Aw, don't be like that." Bella turned around to face him, her eyes bright with amusement. "We had a deal, remember? If you got to pick out my costume, I got to pick out yours."

"Yes, but when I made that deal I had no idea just how cruel you could be."

"But Edward, you look _adorable_." Bella replied, emphasizing the word. She smiled vivaciously as she did a once over of his body. Against his will, Edward was donning a fuzzy brown suit. His face was built up with so much fur that one might have thought that he was going out dressed as a hairball. The only thing giving away that he was indeed an animal was the elongated snout molded onto his nose by none other than Alice.

"Adorable isn't exactly the first term I'd use to describe a _werewolf_." Now it was his turn to be disgusted with his clothing for the night. "Words such as vulgar and repulsive come to mind."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport. It's just for one night."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't expect me to leave this on any longer than I have to." With that, Edward reclaimed Bella's hand, leading her silently out into the hallway.

Just before they reached the stairs, Edward stopped in his tracks, causing Bella to collide with his back. Chuckling softly at her quiet proclamation of 'ouch', he turned around, leaning down to kiss her once before they went out on the streets of Forks for evening. Right when he let his eyes shut, his journey was stopped by a force field of some kind. Flicking open his eyes, he noticed that his snout had collided with Bella's cheek.

Growling quietly, he faced back towards the stairs, beginning to lead a giggling Bella towards the front door.

"I knew this costume had it's downsides." Edward grumbled.

"Oh, don't complain." Bella said, composing herself as she looped her arm through his. "After all, you look adorable."


End file.
